Nartli Rendval
Origin Story Before Nartli found himself on the Crystal Isles, he was a merchant from the realm of tamerial. He grew up and spent most of his life in the northern city of Winterhold. As he matured he started his own merchant company which specialized in enchanted wares that the college would sell to his company from time to time. He would often travel from Winterhold to Windhelm to sell these wares and whatever else he could take with him. Eventually he married took he betrotheds last name, Rendval. They had two children together, Oslin and his younger brother Lance. For the majority of his life, Nartli lived an uneventful, quite life. As Oslin grew older he began to show interest in his fathers work, and when he turned of age, his first request was to travel to Windhelm with his father on his next journey. Nartli was not keen on the idea, but after some back and forth with him and his wife, he reluctantly agreed to take Oslin with him. Along the way, Nartli’s caravan was hit by a nasty blizzard. While the caravan was experienced in handling this weather, Oslin was not. At some point during the events that followed Oslin was separated from his father. In a paniced frenzy to find his son, Nartli demanded that the Caravan stay one more night on the trail and send out a search party to find Oslin. The caravan, with its limited supplies, were unable to locate him, and we’re inevitably forced to finished thier journey without Oslin. Nartli was crushed. When he returned home he could not face his wife after having lost one of there sons. He was so overtaken with grief that he sold the company he had spent his whole life building, in a vein effort to locate his Oslin, or if it came to it, Oslin’s remains. His funds were depleted in no more than a few weeks, and with no one left to turn to, he called apon the college to help him. The college claimed there was no magic of this plane capable of locating a single individual with any more effectiveness than a simple tracking hound. Nartli refuse to accept this, and demanded he be aloud to study magic at the college. They reluctantly agreed to alow him to study there, but it quickly became evident to everyone that he had no tallent for the arcane arts. Many of his fellow students would often make fun of him, but Nartli was nothing if not persistent. Despite his difficulty practicing the arts, he studied diligently, learning everything he could about clairvoyance and other related spellcraft. after nearly a decade he was able to develop a spell capable he believed would be capable of locating his lost son. Apon casting the spell for the first time he was instantly drained of what little mana he had and was rather violently torn across the plan of oblivion. When he awoke from his mana fatigue he found himeself in a strange and unfamilur land, a place the occupants called, the Crystal Isles.